<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Faces, New Friends by EnduranceinHope, ModernDayBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087857">New Faces, New Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope'>EnduranceinHope</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard'>ModernDayBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Tower Christmas Party, Gen, Peter is the "new kid", cap has a dog, her name is Brooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernDayBard/pseuds/ModernDayBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is invited to the Avengers' Christmas Party by Tony. While there he makes an...unexpected new friend. </p><p>Work #1 in the 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration by EnduranceInHope and ModernDayBard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Faces, New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Poster: This is my first time posting on AO3, so I didn't realize that Modern's settings were not set up to allow me to add her as a co-creator. Hopefully, we'll have this sorted out soon. In the meantime, enjoy this first one-shot from ModernDayBard!</p><p>Author’s Note: For years, EnduranceinHope and I would collaborate on a multi-chapter, Christmas-themed fanfic. Last year circumstances lead to us taking a year off from the tradition, and this year, we’re thinking...a little different. Rather than stick with ONE fandom (as we had to when posting on FF.net), we will instead each write 5 one-shots in our ‘nostalgia fandoms’-maybe not our most current ones, but ones that meant a lot to us at one point or another. Hope you enjoy!-MDB</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always tough being the ‘new kid,’ Peter was well aware of that fact by this point in his life. And it’s really weird to suddenly be around people you used to idolize on a fairly regular basis—everyone knows that.</p><p>So, of course, there was going to be an adjustment period once he was actually one of the Avengers.</p><p>(Although, was he? He wasn’t sure, he’d just kind of been invited to tag along for a New York-based adventure here or there and the media was talking about Spiderman being an Avenger now, but nobody had actually said anything, and by this point, he was too embarrassed to ask.)</p><p>Still, there was a particular sort of terror that set in when he realized that accepting Mr. Stark’s invitation to the apparently-annual holiday party meant that he was going to be in the Avengers Tower with most people who had ever been considered an Avenger at one point or another…<em>no pressure!</em></p><p>For the moment, he was just sort of drifting as arrivals trickled in and began greeting friends they hadn’t seen in a while, not yet noticing the teen (or perhaps not recognizing him sans costume), and trying to figure out where he should be and what he should be doing. (He’d be a lot more honored to be present—and he was—if only he actually felt like he belonged…)</p><p>He was pulled from these thoughts by a soft whine and a cold nose nudging his hand. Peter started a moment, then looked down to see a black labrador looking up at him hopefully, tail wagging gently and what looked to be a new tug-of-war rope toy in her mouth. “Oh, hey there,” he said, reaching out to pet the dog’s head, “Someone got their present early, huh? You looking for someone to play with?”</p><p>The tail wagged a little harder now and the dog nudged his hand again as if she’d understood what he’d said. Huh. Smart dog. Well, why not? They were off to one side and a quick glance confirmed there were no people or tables that’d get slammed into if the dog lost her grip. He’d just have to remember to be gentle and not use his spider strength—</p><p>And <em>that</em> resolution went out the window as soon as he grabbed the other end of the toy. The dog didn’t necessarily look all that big or strong for her breed, but her first pull nearly had him flying off his feet until he matched her force with his own not-inconsiderable power (And making sure his feet were sticking to the floor with the same force that normally held him on walls or ceilings, just to be safe.</p><p>“Hey, has anyone seen—Brooklyn!”</p><p>At the call (that a part of Peter’s mind noted as being Captain America’s voice?) the dog started and dropped her side of the rope, head and tail immediately dipping apologetically. The sudden lack of opposing force nearly sent Peter stumbling into the wall some feet away, only to be steadied by someone behind. A glance over his shoulder revealed it to be Hawkeye, and the archer was giving him quite the incredulous look as—sure enough—Captain America himself approached the dog from the other side, though he, too, was looking oddly at Peter.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” the super-soldier offered one hand on the dog’s—Brooklyn, maybe?—head. “She doesn’t really understand that she needs to hold back when—”</p><p>“It was fine!” Peter broke in without thinking. “I mean, it-uh—it was fun. She’s…a lot stronger than she looks?”</p><p>Hawkeye shook his head. “Kid, I don’t know who you are but that dog’s been dosed with the same super serum as Cap. Any of us tried tug-of-war with her and our arms would be out of their socket in seconds.” Peter wasn’t sure how to answer that one without sounding like he was bragging, so he shrugged helplessly. Hawkeye shook his head. “Don’t tell me…you got some kind of super-strength, too?”</p><p>“Y-yeah…I mean, kind of…Well, yes.”</p><p>The archer turned back to Cap and the dog. “Okay, this is just—what are the odds that out of everyone in this room, Brooklyn finds the one other person with super strength to play tug-of-war with her?”</p><p>Without thinking, Peter spoke up. “Depending on who’s here, aren’t the odds actually pretty good? A lot of people associated with the Avengers have at least some level of above-average strength or an equivalent ability…” With both men looking at him, he trailed off awkwardly, only for Brooklyn (who’d apparently decided she was not being scolded after all) to walk over to him and nudge at the tug-of-war rope still in his hand before giving another soft whine.</p><p>“Oh! Uh, did you want this back, then, girl?” Before he could hand it back to the dog, Cap shook his head.</p><p>“If you can handle it, she won’t mind the playtime. Brooklyn likes making new friends, especially ones that can keep up with her.”</p><p>Yeah, it was awkward being the ‘new guy’ still—but, hey: at least he had the dog on his side!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Well, I couldn’t start off a trip-down-memory-lane fic without featuring the first OC I ever wrote a fanfic for--Brooklyn! My first ever foray into posting fanfic online was collaborating with Endurance on her series of one-shots featuring Cap’s super-powered dog, so I couldn’t NOT put her on here! (And, since I’d never written a scene with her and MCU Peter Parker, I knew what I had to do…)-MDB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>